Tame the Wild
by Day Eight
Summary: Byakuya ties a certain spirited redhead up and has his way with him  Light bondage.  Smut.  Yaoi.  One Shot. Bleach belongs to Kubo


There is some mild bondage in this fic. As in... Renji gets tied up. If you don't like that kind of thing, please don't read (It's nothing major, really. And, Renji likes it.)

Bleach and its boys belong to Kubo Tite. All characters in this fic are over the age of 18.

xxxxxxxx

"Please… please… taichou…"

No matter how many times they fell from Renji's gorgeous lips, I never tired of those words. He was panting softly and writhing on the bed, thrashing his head from side to side. His crimson hair was splayed out around him, contrasting beautifully against the black sheets. Completely naked except for the intricate design of tattoos that covered his body, he was flushed and sweating—falling prey to the lust that was rapidly consuming him. I reached out and traced a finger along one of the dark lines that curved down his collarbone and along his chest.

"Please?" I asked, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth. "Please_ what_?"

He arched into my touch and groaned. The purely primal nature that the sound took as it resonated in his chest made my pulse surge. Renji was wild… a carnal being full of passion and desire—passion and desire that belonged to me. I dipped down to trace over the tattoo with my tongue. His skin was warm and salty and smelled amazing. My hand traveled down the dip of his chest to his stomach, my fingers moving over his rippling muscles slowly. He bit his lip and tossed his head, flinging strands of soft ruby hair across his face.

"Please… don't… don't tease me, taichou."

Tease? One of my eyebrows arched on its own accord. I _loved_ to tease my carnal vice captain. Renji looked up at me with pleading eyes and licked his lips. Any moment now, he would try to seduce me into giving him what he _thought_ he wanted. However—as always—I knew him better than he knew himself. I knew what he really wanted… what he _needed_, and I was more than happy to give it to him.

I pressed my lips to his, silencing any more requests that he might have had. Bringing my hand up to his throat, I gave it a slight squeeze, subtly reminding him exactly _who_ was in control.

"Hush," I whispered into his ear, "I will do as I please." He relaxed under my grip and fell silent. It was useless to struggle, and he knew it. If he were feeling a bit more… rebellious, he may have fought me for dominance, but the end result would have been the same. As it was, he was much too _eager_ to waste time on such useless antics.

"Good," I murmured into his hair, taking the time to inhale its sweet scent before trailing light kisses along his jaw. My lips teased at corner of his mouth for a moment before I flicked my tongue over his lips. His hands fisted tighter in the sheets, but he remained still. I rewarded him by tracing my tongue along the seam of his lips and pushing it forward into his warm mouth. He parted his lips obediently and closed his eyes as my tongue slid against his.

I kissed him slowly, tenderly, torturously—drawing out each movement and amplifying each sensation. He let go of the sheets to grip his hand in my hair, pulling my mouth onto his harder—trying to gain control. _That_ simply would _not_ do.

Pulling back, I looked down at him with hard eyes. He sank further into the bed and looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry…" he began, but I placed my fingers against his mouth to silence him. Smirking, he flicked his tongue against my finger and opened his mouth appealingly. My eyes fluttered shut for a second as his tongue danced across my skin, but I quickly forced them open and moved my hand to grip his neck again. He _was_ feeling a bit rebellious. Well, I had ways of fixing that…

Getting up off the bed, I bent down and felt underneath it. After finding what I was looking for, I straightened up and crawled back up by Renji—holding a few lengths of soft rope in my hand. His eyes widened when he saw it, the knowledge of what was about to come dawning on him. I smirked and grabbed his hands, bringing them up above his head so that his arms were straight. Once I had tied one of the ropes around his wrists snuggly, I hooked it around one of the steel bars of the headboard and secured it in a tight knot.

"Taichou?" Renji asked uncertainly. His chest was heaving with each breath he took, and the sweat on his skin glistened in the dim light.

"You were getting a touch too… bold," I explained. "I cannot have you foiling my plans for the evening, can I?" He looked at me with wide eyes and bit his lip. I leaned down and nuzzled his neck, breathing soft puffs of air over his skin. "Your body is mine," I told him, "…and I will do what I want with it."

He nodded once in acknowledgement and finally relaxed completely, the muscles in his body loosening and his jaw unclenching. I knelt on the bed and looked him over slowly, letting my eyes burn languid trails across his glistening flesh. He was absolutely _stunning,_like some wild thing brought in from the far corners of the earth… brought to me so I could tame him.

I ran my fingers over his arms lightly, using the teasing touches that I knew would drive him mad. Biting his lip, he stared back at me with a touch of defiance in his eyes, but otherwise remained still. _Good_…

When my hands found their way down to his firm chest, I curled my fingers a touch and let my fingernails scrape over the skin lightly. He gasped softly and pushed up into my fingers, obviously enjoying the slightly rougher touch. I scratched slow patterns over his chest, circling around his dark nipples twice before bringing my nails over them torturously slow. His hips bucked under me and he dug his head back into the mattress, straining against the ropes a little.

I continued to work my hands and nails over his body, bringing them down over his stomach, across his hips, down his thighs, and back up the insides of his legs—stopping when I was inches away from his throbbing member. A quiet whimper sounded in his throat, and he tried to move himself further into my touch. Digging my nails deeper into his legs, I brought them slowly up the crease of where his thighs met his body, getting _so_ close, but staying away from his erection. He groaned and bit his lip again, reaching up to grip the rope that was binding him.

Leaning forward, I dipped my head and swirled my tongue around one of his raised nipples lightly, drawing a shiver and another groan from the body beneath me. Smirking against Renji's damp flesh, I let my hands travel all around his arousal… which was most likely aching with need. My fingers circled it lightly… teasing and playing over the flesh mercilessly. Every time I inched closer to the pulsing member, Renji would arch his hips, desperately trying to gain some form of the contact he craved.

My mouth found his shoulder, and I bit down… hard… reaching down and gripping his erection at the same time. His body twitched violently at the dual sensations of pain and pleasure, and he called my name out into the quiet room, the sound of it sending shivers down my own spine. Then, in an instant, I relinquished my grip on him—both with my teeth on his shoulder and my hand on his arousal. He gasped and started to protest, but I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. His eyes widened slightly before he fell into the kiss, letting me devour his mouth as my tongue probed into the deepest corners… tasting the sweet warmth.

When I pulled back, my breath had quickened and a fine sheen of sweat had started to form over my back. I knew that if I kept teasing him like this, the both of us would soon lose control. Sitting back down on the bed, I looked at him and thought about what I should do next…

"Byakuya, please… I need you… _now_."

I was barely able to conceal the look of surprise that threatened to creep over my face. Renji only used my give name under… _special_ circumstances. The sound of it as it fell huskily from those kiss swollen lips made my body respond of its own accord. His eyes stared up at me—the desire and passion swirling wildly in those deep amber pools. For a moment I forgot my deep founded constraint and poise. I needed to have him… right… _now._

Gripping his hips, I turned him face down onto the bed and pressed my naked body flush against his. The heat of his skin rose up and mingled with mine, making my pulse surge unexpectedly. My mouth worked over the tan skin of his back, my tongue trailing over the dark tattoos that intrigued me so much. Reaching forward, I grabbed the bottle of oil off the table by the bed, flipping open the cap and pouring some out into my hand. In one fluid movement, I applied the liquid to my aching erection, coating it amply before moving to position myself at Renji's entrance.

Renji strained a bit against the ropes still around his wrists, moving forward slightly so that there wasn't so much strain on his shoulders. He raised his hips in front of me, granting me access to his waiting backside. My hands moved down the curving dip of his lower back, coming to rest at his waist and holding him tight. Moving forward, I slowly sank my arousal into the tight, wet heat awaiting me. Throwing my head back, I relished the feeling of Renji's body tightly enveloping the length of me, gradually slipping forward inch by inch. A slow tremor worked through me when my hips met the ones in front of me, the whole of my erection buried deep inside Renji's body.

I leaned forward and pressed my stomach against Renji's back, rubbing my nose in his hair and inhaling his scent. Moving back up so that I was kneeling upright, I tangled one hand in his hair and gripped his hip tightly with the other. Slowly, I pulled back out of him, stilling for a brief moment before moving forward again. A low groan escaped his lips, and I felt his body relax around me. Gradually, my movements began to entice the pleasure from his body, and within a few strokes, he was wriggling his hips and rocking back onto me with each of my thrusts.

The pleasure was intense… like a roaring fire through my veins. A slow heat was pooling in my groin, and I knew that I would probably not last exceptionally long. I fisted my fingers in his hair, pulling roughly and yanking his head up, stretching his gorgeous neck. Leaning forward, I dipped in and bit that neck sharply, pressing my lips to his flesh and creating a gradual suction. He tightened his grip on the ropes that bound him, pushing back onto me and moaning throatily.

The moan drew a string of responses from my own body, most of them unbidden. My thrusts into his body grew faster and more urgent, pressing him deeper into the mattress with every push. The grip I had on his hair tightened, to the point of drawing pain, as did the hold I had on his hip. I rocked into him fiercely, shaking his body with every move forward. He was moaning with each thrust, his eyes closed and his hands gripped around the ropes so tightly that his knuckles were a mix of purple and white.

I felt my release starting to build, and adjusted my strokes to hit that spot in Renji that only I knew existed. Rocking into it hard, I drew out a series of low growls and deep moans from the body beneath me, the shoulders shuddering with each breath he took. Releasing my grip on his hair, I held his hips with both hands, slamming into him a little harder, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. Struggling not to let his hips fall forward, he clenched his teeth and dug his forehead into the bed.

A purely primal growl worked up from his chest and through his lips as his orgasm washed over him. His body tensed and released around me, pushing me over my own edge into ecstasy. The pleasure mounted to an unbearable peak, and a soft moan fell from me as I fell forward to clutch at the body beneath me, my own shaking with the force of my release.

Renji sank down onto the bed and I followed him, covering his body with my own and relishing his heat as the after shocks of pleasure shivered through me. After a few moments, I reached up and gently untied the ropes that bound his wrists. He rubbed them a little before pulling me into a deep embrace. I allowed him to hold me for a moment before moving up the bed and sinking my head onto one of the pillows. He came up beside me and rested his head on my chest, still breathing heavily.

A couple minutes of hazy delirium went by before he raised up on his elbow and looked me in the eye. "So… next time do I get to tie you up, taichou?" he asked, grinning broadly.

I scoffed and looked at him, my own smirk twitching at the corners of my mouth. "You could certainly _try_…"

He still had much to learn…


End file.
